rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Flynn Rider
Flynn Rider, also known as Eugene Fitzherbert, is Rapunzel's canon love interest in the movie ''Tangled''. He is a thief who climbs Rapunzel's tower in order to escape the palace guards. Through a series of events, he and Rapunzel go on a journey to see the floating lanterns. Appearance Flynn is of average height and build with short, dark brown hair that falls into his hazel eyes and a scruffy goatee. Flynn is thought to be around the age of 26, although some sources report him to be nearer 21. Personality Flynn is quick-thinking, sarcastic, and even a bit manipulative, although the latter mostly when still living under the façade of "Flynn Rider". However, he is also deeply kind, protective and loyal to those he cares about. He was willing to die so that Rapunzel could be free from Gothel's hold. He has a prominent 'fun streak', always ready to look on the bright side and make others laugh; this also means he acts in a slightly childish manner when he doesn't get his way. Back when he was known only as Eugene Fitzherbert, he was an orphan who used to read a book entitled The Adventures of Flynnigan Rider to the other kids. "Flynnigan Rider" seemed to have it all: money, confidence, security and affection. Determined to try to change his stars, young, penniless Eugene adopted the fictional character's name and turned to a life of thievery, hoping that his thefts would enable him to achieve his dream of luxury. Rapunzel was the first person he ever told his story to. Over the course of the movie, he becomes an honest man once more and abandons any dreams of riches; Rapunzel becomes his new dream instead. Powers and Abilities Flynn has no special powers besides his charming and, at times, manipulative nature. He is able to ride a horse; in fact he's able to fall from at least several feet in the air and land perfectly on Max without showing much pain. He has great endurance from being on the run from the law and has shown that he knows at least some skills when it come to fighting and escaping. He has displayed a remarkable pain threshold, being hit in the head with a frying pan three times with little to no lasting effects. It is possible that Flynn knows how to use a sword because he easily took on Max, with a sword in his mouth, with a frying pan (and lost). Role in the Crossover Flynn is usually put in the crossover when people prefer Rapunzel and Flynn together instead of Rapunzel and Jack (Jackunzel). In other cases, Flynn is often used as a supporting character while focus is kept on the Big Four. In rare cases, Flynn is sometimes used by Gothel to try and get Rapunzel back. Flynn will usually weasel his way into Merida, Rapunzel, Jack, and Hiccup's group to try and get Rapunzel alone and take her to Gothel, but would soon see/figure out that no amount of money (or whatever Gothel offered him) could allow him to sleep at night knowing he caused whatever happened to Rapunzel, Jack, Merida, and Hiccup. Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Hiccup and Flynn don't really have that much in common, besides being friends with Rapunzel. They both can ride animals (Hiccup being dragons and Flynn horses), they both have this certain stubborn side to them, and they both are smart, but in different ways. Hiccup is more "book smart" while Flynn is "street smart". They also have a sense of sarcastic humor. Jack Frost Flynn and Jack, if put together in a universe where Jackunzel was present, would most likely be "love rivals" for Rapunzel love and attention. If Jackunzel is not present, such as most stories with Flynn in them are, then the two would have a brotherly friendship. They are both manipulative and rebellious in ways and will bond over that. Flynn will be a bad influence on Jack and vice versa. They might both get each other into dangerous situations due to the trouble they cause, however they both have a need to protect their friends and to do what's right. Flynn and Jack can also be paired up romantically, and their ship name is Eujack. Merida DunBroch Merida and Flynn have a rocky relationship. Merida is almost always the one who doesn't trust Flynn completely until he risks himself to save Rapunzel or someone else in the group. They both have the skill to ride horses and would most likely bond over that. Some fans like to pair them up romantically, and their ship name is Flynnida. Rapunzel Corona Whether or not Flynn actually gets together with Rapunzel or not, the two have a close relationship. Flynn opens up to Rapunzel, as he does in the movie, and protects her from Gothel and/or Pitch. When they first meet in the movie, their relationship is rather rocky, with Flynn simply using Rapunzel to get his stolen satchel back. As they spend more time together, however, they learn to trust each other, and they eventually fall in love. In the movie Eugene is willing to sacrifice his life to free Rapunzel, and Rapunzel is willing to sacrifice her freedom to save Eugene's life. In the end, Eugene brings Rapunzel home to her family and they live happily ever after. In the short film Tangled Ever After, Eugene and Rapunzel are married. In Tangled: The Series, which takes place a few months after the film and possibly a year before Tangled Ever After, Eugene is Rapunzel's boyfriend. He attempted to propose, but Rapunzel respectfully declined, due to fear of being tied down. Despite this, they remain in a romantic relationship in which Eugene supports Rapunzel's decisions of finding her destiny with the black rocks and leaves with her to figure this out. Although there is a small strain on their relationship due to Eugene attempting to propose once more on the road, leaving awkward feelings between the two. It is further strained when Eugene is forced to marry Stalyan, his ex-fiancé. However, this wedding is interrupted by Rapunzel, who stops it and reunited with Eugene. They further continue down the road and their relationship strengthens because of this. By the end of Season 2 and beginning of Season 3, they still remain together and in love. In "Cassandra’s Revenge", Rapunzel finally feels ready enough to settle down with Eugene, and plans to propose to him at his real birthday party, unaware that Eugene plans to propose to her as well. Unfortunately, before they can propose, Cassandra interrupts the party and demands the Demanitus scroll. She then kidnaps Varian and builds a tower of her own so Varian can translate the scroll. Rapunzel and Eugen admit their plans, but decide to hold it off until they can save Cassandra. In the crossovers, Eugene is either a close friend to Rapunzel or her love interest (depending on whether or not fans prefer her to be with Eugene or with another love interest, like Jack Frost). Their ship name is Eugunzel. Cassandra Varian King Edmund Category:Tangled Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Tangled Characters Category:Princes Category:Thieves Category:Royalty Category:Birds Category:Orphans